


The Ocean Inside Of Me

by TheChampionOfDenerim



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Elves and dwarves still exist, Multi, Romance, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChampionOfDenerim/pseuds/TheChampionOfDenerim
Summary: Garrett Hawke has worked at Kirkwall Aquarium for the last three years, and has gotten into a fair share of trouble for his curiosity. Yet when a new exhibit comes in, Hawke cannot contain himself. What he sees changes his life forever."There's an ocean inside of me. Put your ear against my chest and listen, it rages for you." - Johnny Nguyen





	1. Chapter One

The best thing about working in an aquarium during the summer was the air conditioning. Cool breezes skimming off the tanks and even the mist-machine in the rainforest sector betrayed the scorching heats outside. It was strange how quickly one could lose themselves in the darker sections; sitting amongst the cool shadows, watching the sway of bioluminescent fins and tendrils. Outside the sun beat down on those queuing to get in. Children wailed and thrashed their ice-cream dribbled hands, whilst mothers and fathers tried desperately to hush them. But he had started at six that morning, long before the heated rays could catch him and with just enough time to wander the viewing tunnel at his own leisurely pace before the place opened. 

_How strange it is,_ he mused, _I feel more at peace under the water than above it._ It probably said something about his drifter-style nature, but Hawke pushed it to the back of his mind. He had exactly twenty minutes to soak in this peace, and by the Maker he was going to savour every minute of it. A stingray glided overhead, smiling its way across the reinforced glass. His amber gaze followed every movement, so entranced he didn't see her approach. 

'I thought I'd find you here.' His tranquillity was disrupted by a woman in a pirate costume. She crossed her arms over her ample bosom and smirked. 'Do I need to warn Hadriana not to let you in the tank again?' 

He nervously scratched the back of his head with a meek smile. 'That was one time, Izzy.' 

'You got so relaxed you fell asleep and your tank nearly depleted. I mean, really Hawke, who decides to nap in a tank for three hours?' She shook her head and laughed, dark curls bouncing gently. 'Anyway I came to tell you something interesting.' 

'I am all ears.' He leaned back on the handrail. 

Though he seemed to be listening, she knew he had eyes only for the tanks surrounding them. A pair of blue tangs flitted about the fake coral, disturbing a blowfish mid-path. From the speakers nearby gentle music poured into the air, something the aquarium had had specially commissioned to enhance the viewing atmosphere. Isabela drew her eyes over Hawke's form. Even in those disgusting overalls she could make out the muscular shape of his body, and that "just got out of bed" look was extremely enticing. It truly was a pity Hawke viewed women like his aquatic friends; something pretty to look at, but not for romancing. Still that didn't mean she couldn't look. And look Isabela very much did. 

'Well,' she continued, 'it turns out Varric will be here at one.' 

'Varric?' Hawke furrowed his brow. 'But Varric never comes here unless-' 

'Unless he has an event to help with.' The grin grew wider. 'He called me up last night. He couldn't say what the project was about, but it had him pumped.' 

'Varric's never gotten this excited over the aquarium before.' 

' _Exactly._ ' She turned on her heel and looked over one shoulder with a playful smile; such a look that would have any man or woman inclined to quiver at the knee. 'Oh, and he told me not to mention anything to you. Else you "might get adventurous again".' 

With a soft giggle she was gone. Hawke peeked at his watch. It was only just five to nine. He would have to wait a whole four hours before he could corner Varric and demand information. Giving a final look to those who swam above him, he gave a sigh and marched towards the back rooms. He cursed Isabela, cursed Varric and above all cursed himself. His curiosity had been sparked, and now his Hawke nature was awakened. Whatever the big secret was he needed to know. He needed to know now. 

  


###### 

  


It was true that before coming to Kirkwall Hawke had had little interest in marine life beyond what he could buy cheaply battered in a chip shop. But since crossing the blue waters of the Waking Sea and buying a flat by the seafront, it was all he could think of. Varric blamed the newfound addiction on Hawke's hobby-jumping; stating the second a new shiny object was presented, the man would switch to that one instead. But these past three years were the longest Hawke had ever stuck at something, and it honestly impressed his friends. He dedicated his life to memorising the details of each creature they kept in the tanks, knowing their feeding habits, how they behaved and reproduced. Each newcomer excited him, and during breeding seasons he was repeatedly pulled away from the hatcheries as he persisted that he needed to see the larval fish when they arrived. The prospect of a brand new guest, along with the added oomph of it being so secret was just too tempting for Hawke. Sadly even he knew he would have to wait till Varric told him of it, or Danarius called for a staff-meeting. 

Hawke had tried distracting himself with counting and re-cataloguing the cuttlefish, but had spent more time watching the little creatures float about as he daydreamed. He imagined all sorts of exotic fish; strange creatures from the newly explored depths or uncharted oceans. Before his face the little white squids ran along the bottom of the tank and pulsed through the water. He stopped, realising he'd counted the same three twice. _Come on Garrett, get a hold of yourself._ Roughly shaking his head, he made to check his watch. Perfect. All too eagerly he changed tact to wander the halls looking for his friend. 

It so happened that Varric was on his way out of Danarius' office when Hawke caught him. The dwarf didn’t turn and continued to make his way towards the entrance. He grinned when he heard the loud voice call a greeting. 

‘Varric!’ 

‘Hawke.’ He chuckled, now facing the red-faced man. ‘Did you chase after me? I’m flattered.’ 

‘I had to see you.’ He returned with a smirk. ‘You know I can’t be without you, Varric.’ 

Another laugh. ‘And here I thought you were just curious about the new showpiece.’ 

‘How did you-’ 

‘I warned Rivani remember? You think I didn't know she'd say something?’ 

‘No.’ Hawke smiled. ‘Ok. _Please_ tell me Varric.’ 

The blonde nodded and motioned his friend into the empty staff room. When they finally sat huddled together on the old couch, Varric placed his file down and looked to Hawke seriously. 

‘You can’t tell anyone, Hawke. If it gets out I told someone I’ll lose this chance and my job.” He narrowed his eyes a little, but sighed when the other nodded. “Well, Danarius' men caught it off the coast of some north-eastern island. I forget the name. Anyway, it’s a catshark. More specifically a sub-branch called a “dogfish”.’ 

‘A dogfish?’ Hawke felt his heart sink. There was nothing particularly special about those. The aquarium already had a breeding pair so he failed to see why it was being kept so quiet and why Isabela had made such a fuss about it. It wasn't like owning dogfish in a public aquarium was illegal. 

‘This is a _special_ dogfish.’ He pressed. 'Look Hawke, you know I want to say more but I really can't.' 

Hawke mused over the words, his interest growing again. From the corner of his eye he watched the other's face intently. 'When is it arriving?' 

'It's arriving soon.' There. That little twitch at the end of his right eyebrow. It was the same as during a game of Wicked Grace. 

The corner of Hawke's lips turned up. 'It's already here, isn't it?' 

'Hawke...' He warned. 

'But Varric,' he whined in reply, 'where has your sense of adventure gone? Where's the kid who used to traipse the woods with me, looking for treasure-filled ruins?' 

'He got job in advertising, bought a nice house and a nice car; all three of which he would like to keep.' He huffed, then sighed when he saw the younger man's pout. 'Hawke, I really don't think it's a good idea.' 

Hawke ran a hand through his hair, sinking lower into the sofa. 'I know. But you know how fixated I get on these things. I swear Varric, just one peek and I'll be all sorted till Danarius reveals it himself.' 

Varric sighed and gave a nod of defeat. 'Fine Hawke, we can go see the fish.' 

Immediately Hawke sat up and grinned; the dwarf swore if he'd had a tail it would have been wagging like a pendulum attached to a car motor. He loved Hawke to bits, and the pair had been inseparable as children. But sometimes Hawke's curiosity and sudden determination worried Varric. Still, letting Hawke see it for a few seconds couldn't hurt so long as no one found out. His hand brushed over his jacket pocket where the card-key lay. After all, hadn't Danarius given him permission to view it whenever needed so he could get a good sketch for the artwork? Surely there was no harm letting Hawke come with him. 

A light cough from the doorway interrupted them. Startled at having been overheard, they looked to find Isabela twirling a tri-corner hat on her finger. 

'Count me in.' 

  


###### 

  


The back corridors of the aquarium echoed as they made their way slowly through the labyrinth. The trio passed several doors marked for feed storage, breeding tanks and "divers only", before they turned right and into another maze of passages. The entire journey was beginning to make Varric a little dizzy, and he was the one who knew the route. Isabela and Hawke seemed motivated by pure curiosity and excitement. It made the blonde shiver at the thought of the chaos the pair could cause if they were interested enough. 

'So if no one's allowed back here, who's feeding it?' Hawke asked. 

'I think Danarius has Hadriana doing that.' Varric shrugged the ring-binder into a more comfortable position under his arm. 

'Oh she will love that.' Isabela smirked and peeked round the corner. 'We're good, come on.' 

'It can't be helped. The staff involved are strictly those who absolutely have-to-know.' 

They moved from one corridor to the next as quietly as they could. Only Varric moved around openly since he had had permission to do so. Backs pressed against the wall, Isabel and Hawke shared a glance. She clung to the corner once again. 

'Clear.' 

'You two do know there's no need to sneak right? There's CCTV back here.' Varric sighed. 'I'll just have to say you were both explaining about dogfish to me if anyone asks.' 

Isabela waved a dismissive hand at him. 'They shut it off.' 

'How do you know that?' The dwarf frowned. 

'Because I asked them to.' She smirked and darted round into the next passageway. 

The bearded man grinned as he slunk after her. 'I love you, Izzy.' 

'Most do, Hawke. Most do.' 

  


After an age of walking - slinking in the case of Isabela and Hawke - they finally approached the doors to the event storage tank. The wood was plastered in signs warning against entry, stating a dangerous creature was being housed within and needed time to adjust. Even the windows to the room had been covered over with ripped bin bags tapped to the glass. On the wall a feeding rota was thumb-tacked to a board, it read Hadriana's name repeatedly in Danarius' handwriting. According to it, she had checked on the fish around fifteen minutes before, meaning she wouldn't return for another two hours. _We timed this well._ Hawke grinned and followed Varric through the large doors. 

The room beyond was dark, the only light coming from the vast tank to the right of the room. Hawke had been inside event storage only once before in his career at the aquarium. They were holding a special on seahorses, and so dozens of the lively creatures had been stowed in smaller tanks awaiting their new exhibit. Back then the room had been bright and lined with row upon row of three foot tanks. Now there was barely enough light to see by, the tank's water reflecting blue ripples over the walls and the approaching trio. 

The tank itself stood away from all walls, and was cylindrical in shape. Hawke could see various aquatic props had been placed in the bottom; fake coral, a large rock and other things to make the dogfish feel at home. Clearly the fish itself was a shy animal, as it was nowhere to be seen. Hawke guessed it was half buried in the sand on the other side of the display. Isabela stopped when she noted Varric did, but she had to reach out to halt the eager Hawke. 

'Alright, look.' Varric sighed and turned to them both, serious for once. 'The fish is very, and I mean very, sensitive. It doesn't like people getting too close to the glass. Danarius said I seemed to have a better rapport with it than he did, so wait till I call you- Hawke!' 

Isabela looked to find the other man had already escaped her grasp. Hawke was nearing the tank, only two feet or so from it. He stopped, peering inside and hoping for a glimpse of the illusive shark. Dogfish were normally easy for him to spot, their dark hides and white spots making them easy to see against the white sand the aquarium used. But this one was definitely hiding. Daring to step closer, he placed his forehead against the cool glass, pressing his palms either side. Something near the rock flickered. The sand kicked up as it moved. _Bingo._

In a flurry of bubbles and sand the fish appeared before Hawke, flashing its white teeth and thrashing its tail aggressively. The man yelled and fell backwards, staring up dumbly at the furious creature. Yet as he sat there his surprise soon changed to amazement. The dogfish Varric had told him about was not a fish at all. Firstly it was much too large to be an ordinary catshark, but - more obviously Hawke then realised - the shark tail only went as far as the creature's hips. Above the rows of dark spotted hide the fish gave way to the toned stomach of a man. The creature beheld him with enraged green eyes as again it flashed its sharp teeth. Still, it dawned upon Hawke that he had never seen anything so beautiful before. The upper half of the creature looked elven to him, and his warm skin-tone spoke of the seas of Tevinter or some other exotic clime. Intricate swirls marked his entire torso and arms, spiralling and weaving up and around lithe muscles, glowing with a menacing blue light; they even went as far to mark his chin and forehead, though the latter markings were but three simple dots. Soft white hair framed the handsome face, and completed the image of sheer otherworldly beauty. 

Hawke was so enchanted he had not even noticed Isabela and Varric draw near. 

'This,' Varric motioned, 'is Fenris.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! ^.^ Sorry I've been gone a bit. I'm hoping to update this story once a fortnight now (maybe quicker if I find the time!).  
> I'll also be working on my WIP fic "Not exactly as planned", but as of yet I'm not sure how frequently that fic will be updated.  
> Thank you all for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy! ^.^

Upon seeing Varric draw nearer, the creature seemed to quieten. Arms folded, it floated before the glass, watching with cool green eyes. From Hawke's failed year of high school Tevene, he reckoned that "Fenris" had something to do with a wolf. Some sort of play on the fact the creature was a dogfish. _Part dogfish_ , his thoughts corrected. In his wildest dreams Hawke had never considered he would ever behold a real mer-creature. As a boy he had dreamed of finding them whenever his parents took him to the seaside. He ran amongst the surf with his twin siblings, looking for any glimpse of scales amongst the rolling waves. As the years went by his hopes waned like the ebbing of the tide. But somewhere within him, the hope had stayed dormant. 

And there he was, a creature of otherworldly beauty separated from him by a sheet of reinforced glass. In the gentle swaying of his tail, Fenris lightly bobbed in place. His hair floated around him like a snow-kissed halo, and still those icy green eyes took hold of Hawke's, refusing to look away. Hawke didn't know whether it was predatory or suspicion, but he found himself entranced all the same. 

Then, like a cold bucket of water, Hawke remembered the fact that this was an exhibit, and of course Varric had been drafted in to help amp up the publicity for it. No one would need to advertise they had a real merman in their aquarium. People would flock from all over to see it, even at a whisper. There would be news stories and tabloid articles, _YouTube_ videos and _Tumblr_ blogs and tweets as _Instagram_ lit up like Feast Day. It was obvious to Hawke now that the merman was actually most likely a trained diver in costume, and that behind the rock was where he hid his breathing apparatus. Hadriana must have been checking on his practice and swapping out the used tanks, rather than feeding him. To admit such a thing took the wind from Hawke's sails. After all, for a good five minutes he'd thought he was looking at a genuine mer-creature. But still, the exhibit would be an interesting one, and who knew? Maybe in time the broody elf would be coerced into joining their little friendship group. The thought made Hawke smile. He had to admit, even without the magical quality to him, Fenris was cute. 

'It's a merman.' Isabela said it so suddenly the silence broke like a droplet to still water. 'Varric, are you shitting me?' 

'I'd love to think I could pull such an elaborate hoax, Rivani.' He gave a small shrug and looked back towards Fenris. 'But I couldn't bear to break poor Hawke's heart. I thought the exhibit was fake too at first but Danarius got him out of the tank for a bit and he's the genuine grumpy article.' 

'You're serious then?' The dark-haired man scratched his beard. Varric was never one to lie, Wicked Grace rounds aside, but he daresent get his hopes up so quickly again. 'You swear he's a merman, not a diver?' 

'I swear.' Varric walked closer to the tank and placed a hand on the glass. 'And I'd be careful what you say, Fenris can lip-read.' 

Fenris seemed to respond to this immediately, swimming forward and mirroring Varric's action. The blue glow from his tail faded to a constant white. Palm pressed against the glass, the merman gave a sort of smirk. Hawke felt his heart throw itself against his chest. He had been beautiful before, but to see Fenris smile was more than he could bear. The dwarf made an upwards motion with his other hand, to which the merman nodded. As Varric headed towards a set of metal stairs, Fenris began to glide upwards, his fins fluttering as if made of silk. It was as he watched that Hawke took in the lower half of the creature. Whilst undeniably half catshark from his markings and bioluminescence, Fenris still had more of a traditional mermaid look to him. As he swam the man noted the delicate tail fins, whilst more similar to a koi, were darker than the rest of his hide, and bore more of the twisting lines from his torso. 

Seeing that Isabela had also ascended to the top of the tank, Hawke hurried after them. He slipped half way up, his mouth tasting of salt and metal where his lips had come into contact with the step. When Hawke looked up he saw that Fenris had swum back down to his level and looked him over before returning to the top. Hawke wasn't sure if it had been concern or irritation he saw in the other's eyes, but he dusted himself off and continued his ascent. There was definitely going to be a bruise on his shins. 

At the top of the tank, Varric crouched closer to the water whilst Isabela stood a little further back. Fenris was half out of the water, reaching up as Varric went to grab his arms. The blonde instructed Isabela to fill a bucket with the tank water, and then told Hawke to do the same. With a pull, the merman came free and lay on his back on the grate walkway. 

'You'll need to soak him every five minutes or so. He can go without water as long as you keep his tail wet. It has some sort of moisture absorption cells or something in it. They figured it out in transport.' Varric instructed them before turning to Fenris directly. 'How have you been Broody?' 

'I never thought I would say it, but I miss my other tank.' He replied, voice gruff yet something warm and lyrical about it. Hawke instantly wanted him to do nothing but talk for hours on end. 'Yourself?' 

Varric tapped the folder. 'Can't complain, I got the job of making your posters.' 

'I am glad you did. You are the first land dweller I have yet to dislike.' He looked over Isabela and Hawke critically a moment, but added nothing further. 

'Ouch, brutal.' Isabela pursed her bottom lip and crossed her arms loosely. 'Dismissed by the handsomest fish I've ever seen.' 

'Do you wish for me to lie, friend of Varric?' The merman's expression remained aloof. 'I do not know you or the bearded one, so I do not trust you.' 

'You've known Varric about three hours longer than us.' She retorted. 

'I like Varric. He does not stare at me as others do.' He snorted, wrinkling his brow. 'As you two do.' 

'Okay.' Varric clapped his hands, causing everyone to look at him. 'Rivani if you could please soak Broody's tail, I'll get to the now awkward introductions. Fenris, this is Isabela; she works at the aquarium as a tour guide for the children.' She gave a gentle hum as she poured the water from Fenris' waist to the tips of his fins. 'And this is my best friend Garrett, but everyone calls him Hawke. He works in various departments, but mostly he's in charge of diving shows and feeding the exhibits.' 

'He did do diving shows.' Isabela corrected, and smirked to the merman. 'He got that duty taken off him for diving when no shows were planned and taking naps cuddled up to the rock formations.' 

Hawke face bloomed red and he looked away. 'I just like being under the water.' 

Fenris raised an eyebrow but did not press further. Nor did he begin to act how Hawke had expected of a merman meeting humans. Fenris didn't ask about human food or culture. The merman didn't even inquire about what it was like to walk around on two legs. Instead he contented himself listening to Varric's stories of his youth with Hawke, though a careful sideways glance always kept Hawke and Isabela in check as to where their eyes lingered whenever a bucket of salt water was cascaded over his tail. On the other hand, Hawke was fidgeting and biting his lip. The questions were building up within him like a snow flurry. Whenever Varric paused or a laugh escaped his dwarven friend, it took everything in Hawke not to blurt one out. However after each pause Varric was content to begin talking to Fenris about the past once more, and ask nothing in return. The merman offered no stories, and seemed satisfied enough to merely listen. 

The second biggest difficulty for Hawke was to keep his eyes from wandering. Though Fenris was technically a fish, and therefore the idea of clothes would have been something foreign to him, when he noticed someone observing him in detail his stare would harden, tail fins flicking from side to side in an attempt to distract. During one story about a time when a young Varric had fallen down a old pit trap and a young Hawke had then gotten lost trying to find his way back to the village for help, Fenris glanced to the side and caught the bearded man staring intently at his torso. 

'Is there something wrong, Hawke?' His voice was icy, his expression less than impressed. 

Hawke held his gaze, despite his cheeks burning with embarrassment. 'I-' 

The door to the events' storage gave a squeak. Varric shot a look at his friends before waving his hands in a shooing motion at Isabela. She took the hint and flexed her fingers in goodbye to Fenris. Wordlessly, she and Varric began to clamber down the opposing set of steps, careful not to let their footsteps clang. Somewhere by the door was the sound of a few fish being tossed into a plastic bucket, along with the grumbling of several curses. Hawke looked to the merman, about to stoop and pick him up, only to find Fenris had dragged himself into the tank and was swimming for the bottom. Quickly Hawke followed after his friends. Though he tried to be as quiet as possible Hawke's boots rang out on the steps. Luckily for him the feeder had begun to ascend at the same time. 

Hawke made it to the bottom in record time and rounded the tank. Glancing upwards he saw an ebon-haired woman peering into the tank; her blue eyes seeking the occupant within. Isabela leaned through the door and frantically motioned for Hawke to follow her, but Hawke kept his sights on the woman atop the exhibit. Extending a hand he dared to gently knock on the glass. In a small flurry of bubbles Fenris appeared, a single dark brow arched. 

_I'll come back._ Hawke mouthed. 

In answer Fenris kicked off and flitted for the surface of his tank. 

  


###### 

  


The night had only just begun. On the seafront the eateries and bars had long opened their doors, welcoming in customers eager to start their Saturday session. Nestled deeper into Kirkwall, in the quarter most referred to as "Dark Town", a bar sign flickered to life. Though the street did not seem the cleanest nor safest, in the warm glow of the neon light anyone was likely to see it as a haven. It was well known to the residents of Dark Town that when the sign was lit, you could find a place to cure your sorrows and rejoice in the warmth of simply being alive. Within its simple walls the tables were wiped clean, the ale cool and symphonic music lilted out from the wall speakers. An elf girl approached a booth, placing down two wine glasses from her tray. Green eyes twinkled with joy as the men slipped an extra gold coin onto her tray. 

'Don't keep spoiling her.' The bartender warned with a laugh. 'I do need to keep her waiting on others too, you know.' 

'Just helping Merrill pay that damned student debt.' The man returned with a smirk. 'Or maybe letting her spend it on a nice dress. Whatever she wants.' 

The bartender shrugged and continued to shine the glasses lined on the back of the bar. He looked up only when the men left, ensuring their tab glistened beside their empty glasses, and then set about replacing the drained vodka bottles. _They're late tonight._ He thought as he slipped another into the recycling with a clink. He glanced to the clock, which read half-past seven. The trio normally got off from work at six and made their way straight to the bar. _What's keeping them?_

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door opened with the tinkling of a bell. Merrill instantly rushed over as the gorgeous Isabela seated herself at the bar and Varric scrambled up onto the stool beside her. Hawke, he noted, was busy flipping the bar sign off and turning the lock on the door. 

The bartender reached out a hopeless hand towards him. 'Hey! Hawke, you're messing with my business!' 

'He has his reasons, Blondie.' Varric rolled his eyes and then proceeded to share a grin with the Rivani beauty. 

'They better be bloody good.' Anders returned, throwing the final bottle into the trash and wiping his sticky fingers on his waist-apron. 'Go on then. What's so Maker-damn amazing you shut my bar four and a half hours early?' 

'A merman.' Isabela's smirk was enough to melt the iciest heart. Though Anders considered himself relatively immune to her gifts, even he could not deny that smile was pure seduction. 

He sighed and hung his head. 'Now I know you've all been drinking at another bar and playing me. Here I was thinking you were my friends and valued customers when-' 

'Anders, if I were drunk this tale would end with "And the merman and I made loud, passionate love on the sand". But it doesn't, it ends with us nearly being caught by Hadriana and kissing our jobs goodbye.' He still held the sad puppy face so she groaned and added: 'And you know that _Just-Ice_ is our favourite bar in all of Thedas.' 

'Well, go on then.' Merrill perched herself on another stool, hugging the tray to her chest. 'And don't leave out anything.' 

Anders turned to her, betrayed that she was ignoring her job too. 'Merrill!' 

'They're sat at the bar.' She pleaded. 'You don't need me till the bar's open again.' 

With that Anders rolled his eyes and circled his hand, motioning for the tale to start. 

  


Two cosmopolitans, a chaser of whiskey and a purple rain later, the group finished their story and awaited Anders and Merrill's replies. The elf sat looking at them incredulously, her forest-coloured eyes alight with wonder and child-like eagerness. Anders on the other hand seemed bemused. He untied his shoulder-length hair, retied it and straightened his apron; almost as if gathering himself would also gather his thoughts. 

'So what's this Fenris like?' He asked at last, moving to clear their glasses away. 

'Like a sea urchin.' Isabela tapped a finger against her plump bottom lip. 'A _sexy_ sea urchin. Or at least Hawke thinks so.' 

'I won't deny he's attractive.' Hawke said quickly, draining the dregs of his violet cocktail quickly afterwards. 'But it's more innocent than that, Izzy. I want to get to know him, help him adjust to people.' 

'As if! You want whatever his equivalent of a-' She paused and looked to Varric. 'How do mermaids do it?' 

'How I would know?' The dwarf snorted a laugh. 'In case you hadn't noticed during our chat, Rivani, Broody isn't exactly the chatty-type.' 

'So when can we see him?' The elf perched on the edge of her stool, her ears perked and smile quavering in excitement. To Merrill there was nothing more electrifying than the thought of seeing a real live mythological creature. After all, the tales and legends were what had pulled her towards studying mythology at Kirkwall University, despite her mother's warnings that she would be more suited to law or medicine. After two years of study, the chance to see a real one up close and have it answer her questions was too good an opportunity to miss. 'Oh please say we can meet him.' 

'I'm sure you will be able to, kitten.' Isabela reached out and gently took hold of her hand, causing the she-elf's cheeks and ears to redden. 

'When the exhibit opens.' Varric added. 

'You're joking right?' Anders raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

He shook his head and sighed. 'It risked too much showing Rivani and Hawke. Hadriana nearly caught us today and if she suspects someone was in there, the security will be doubled. You'll all just have to wait till the event opens now.' 

Merrill's ears drooped as Anders gave a shrug before sliding Hawke's drained glass from the bar-top. The rest of their visit passed in relative normality after that. Isabela spent her time trying to persuade Merrill to sit on her lap, whilst Anders chastised her for attempting to corrupt the innocent elf. At some point Varric pulled his notebook from his satchel and began to add paragraphs to his life's Magnus Opus, whilst the others suggested ideas between drinks. 

Hawke found himself a little lost. Ordinarily he loved nothing more than an evening spent in the warm company of his friends, and a sweet cocktail in his hand. However something was different that night. His mind was filled with sea-foam and the chorus of the waves upon the sand. In his mind's eye he could see himself sat on the shore, watching as Fenris lay out on the white beach. Propped up on his elbows, the merman's skin shone like bronze, inlaid with swirls of mother of pearl where the markings danced upon his flesh. One hand extended towards him as emerald pools begged a husky "come hither". Fenris smiled as he saw Hawke rise to approach him. The early morning light glittered upon the rolling tide. In the distance the gull-song cawed. 

'Hawke?' 

He blinked and looked round dumbly, seeing that each of his friends was looking to him with confused expressions. Two others had already joined them at the bar, a man with strong Kirkwall features and woman blessed with fire-red hair and a dusting of freckles across her nose. 

'Ah sorry, I didn't hear you guys come in.' Hawke smiled to them both. 

'You seem lost in a world of your own tonight, Hawke.' Aveline noted, her wine glass already half empty. 'Though I can't blame you. Varric just finished telling us of the merman. I almost don't believe it.' 

'Broody's real, I swear.' Varric held his left hand aloft as his right continued to scrawl in his notebook. He didn't look up. 

'You should've let him finish his daydream.' Isabela teased. 'It was about Fenris, wasn't it Hawke?' 

'On that note I'm heading off to bed.' He stood and scratched his beard with a yawn. 

Paying his tab, Hawke bid his friends goodnight and left the bar. Though he knew Isabela was only half-guessing and was only having a friendly jest, Hawke couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt in his chest. He had known Fenris only a short time and was already lusting over him like a teenage girl over a celebrity. The merman clearly took issue with people admiring his looks, which lead Hawke to ask himself if that was why he had seemed so lonely. A front made of steeled glares and short remarks to protect himself against a world of leering eyes and possessive hands. Of course those who lived on the land would be curious of him and want to know more about him. They would be in awe of Fenris' beauty and secretly wish to acquire him. But curiosity and amazement didn't make it right. 

Hawke made his ways down the dark streets and alleys, turning right at the closed pharmacy where Anders' flat loomed above. He wanted to be different and it irritated him that he was seemingly acting the same as all the others Fenris had met. Hawke did not want to own Fenris. He did not want a pretty fish in a tank for others to stare at and grow jealous of. _Something as wonderful as he is deserves to be free._ The thought came unbidden and Hawke stopped a moment in a pool of streetlight outside his apartment door. He turned and his eyes caught hold of the seafront ahead of him. The dark waves rolled against the lip of the promenade. _Does Fenris want to be free?_

His sneakers pounded the cement as he tore through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Anders owns a bar called _Just-Ice_.  
>  And yes, I am very proud of myself for that joke ^.^
> 
> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
